


Spin Songs for the Sea

by heget



Series: king of beech and oak and elm [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Off-screen ducklings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heget/pseuds/heget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eärwen as a young maiden of the Swan-haven, surrounded and supported by family, and the intersection of song and spinning thread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin Songs for the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nelayn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nelayn).



Eärwen has a distaste for spinning flax, as the thread breaks in her fingers, and even when she successfully spins it, she can see and feel all the slubs of her inferior work. Her mother laughs and promises that it is nearly impossible to spin a purely smooth thread, and will make no difference in the weave. The cloth will be for sails, so all that matters is the strength of the thread and the tightness of the weave. 

Her mother sings as she spins for sailcloth, and Eärwen learns the new tunes and words. The songs are about Lady Uinen gathering clams and seashells, or brushing minnows gently out of her hair, or seducing her wild husband Ossë to forgo a storm to come into her arms and enjoy the feel of her fingers on his beard. Her mother has to explain what a beard is, and uses the goats as an example. The maids titter and laugh over that song, so Eärwen decides there must be something especially humorous about beards when they are not on goats. Her aunt, Ilsë, and her wife teach Eärwen other songs, the ones from the Powers, so that the cloth will not rot in the wet and it will catch the wind. Eärwen’s mother praises her niece’s wife as the most skilled of all the weavers in Alqualondë, whose enchanted sails never fail to find even the slightest breeze. The maids chime in with how there is no better in all of Alqualondë, and while the weavers in other cities embroider tapestries to fool the senses or craft smoother and finer cloth, none are as perfect for ships and the demands of wind and wave. Aunt Ilsë laughs at how this praise reddens her wife’s cheeks, tucking a blue flax-flower in her hair and brushing a soft kiss across her cheekbones. “Some are best at spinning the thread, or weaving it. Others are best at using it,” says Ilsë with a knowing wink to her young niece. “Do not be discouraged if your work is not the finest. A ship needs much canvas, and no single weaver can provide it all.”

"And you have greatly improved," says Eärwen’s mother, holding up a piece of Eärwen’s thread between her fingers to the gentle silver glow of Telperion.

Eärwen smiles, and her mother hums the next song. It is one that the girl learned the other day, about ducklings following their mother through the streets of Alqualondë. It is a humorous song of everyone politely moving out of the way or helping the ducklings over the city steps so they won’t be separated from their mother as the ducks travel down to the docks. Her favorite verse is when the ducklings and their mother cross the path of her father, and King Olwë bows to the waddling waterfowl and politely wishes them a good day and a gentle swim. She easily believes such an event happened, for it is exactly in her father’s nature.

When Eärwen sings together with her mother, aunts, and their maids, the task of making sailcloth is no longer onerous.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Spin Songs for the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338268) by [Chestnut_filly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly)




End file.
